


It's Adventure Time!

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, partial smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: Minki is tired of being boring, so he searched for some thrill in a public transport in the form of Kim Jonghyun.





	It's Adventure Time!

_Youth are adventurous creatures._

 

They have an unquenchable thirst for adventure and would go far to the extremes just to satisfy their curiosity and need to explore, whether it was legal or not. They are fascinated at the thought of trying new things that would make them more 'adult-like' and 'matured.' They feel superior among their peers whenever they talk about the crazy to downright insane stuff they did.

When things get complicated and messed up, like unwanted pregnancies, STDs, flunking school, angry family members or even mere detentions, that is when they freak out. They often learn the hard way, regretting all what they did in the past, or in the case of some shameless bastards, they go around flaunting their deeds and one would wonder where the fuck they got all those overflowing confidence. Maybe, it is there to make up with the lack of common sense and shame of whoever imbecile had the audacity to think that smoking weed, joining orgies and lying on the middle of the street after drinking are cool.

 

 

 

Minki was never one of those experimental kids. He was always deemed as one of the quiet, shy kids who achieved fairly high marks in school. He was one of the wallflowers who was contented with the thought of staying at the sidelines, watching others fight for the crown of the most stupid of all stupid.

He was never outgoing. He once tried mingling with the few people he could bear, like his childish seatmates or some random kid from the block, but somehow, he felt more comfortable in solace, in the confinements of his small, cramped room.

In there, he could be himself. He could be the gay boy who loved bunnies and everything pink without being reprimanded. He could be his true self; something he always suppressed because of the pressure to fit in a society of narrow-minded, nosy hypocrites.

In his room, he could sing as loud as he could while dancing a.k.a. moving his limbs off beat. He could stand on front of his full length body mirror, put on rabbit ears and pretend to be petted by his owner. He could wear make-up, dresses, female school uniforms and lingerie he secretly ordered online and pretend to be the pretty little girl he always wanted to be. He could pretend to be fondled and groped by an imaginary boyfriend, play with himself on front of the mirror until his little baby cock bursts white ribbons all over himself.

 

He never knew he would go in drag, wearing a female school uniform _inside a fucking train._ It was a Saturday and his parents and brother were somewhere around the globe, and he found it as a golden opportunity to slip out of his house wearing a coat over his clothes for his neighbors not to notice what the hell he was wearing. He only took off the coat once he was near the train station, and he felt satisfied to see people, particularly teenage boys and perverted men, ogling over his form. It felt good to be able to fool them, making Minki proud of himself for passing as a girl.

He went to the— _luckily, an empty one_ —comfort room of females first, wanting to add the final touch that would make him perfect. He fished for the extensions he brought with him in his bag, clipping them on his bright brown hair to make himself more presentable and his disguise more believable. He adjusted his choker which hid his Adam's apple well, retouched his mascara, lip tint and blush on, and went out to show everyone his hidden beauty.

He had no particular destination to go at. All he wanted was to flaunt his looks to the world; to live a dream he always wanted to be real.

Oh, he also sent a handful of guys in his inbox, the ones he met over Omegle, provocative pictures of him sucking a lollipop with his blouse opened for his perky nipples to be seen; one of his hands going under his skirt; and simply a picture of his disheveled open blouse with his neck tilted and face covered by his fake hair all taken inside a restaurant's comfort room. Despite _never_ showing his privates and face, he managed to keep those men because of, perhaps, his sexting prowess that he polished from years of reading sexual fanfictions of his idols and the likes.

 

 

It was finally time to go home. He indulged in food hopping and window shopping, cheekily grinning to himself at every admiring stare and hungry gaze he got at every single place he went at. He enjoyed the attention a lot and if there was a chance to go out and crossdress again, he would surely grab the chance to doll himself up more.

But for that moment, he was tired. He was exhausted with walking on heeled school shoes all day and on subtly tempting men by his ass. Minki chose to board a train instead of a subway, wanting to have a personal space provided by the four comfortable seats facing each other instead of being exposed while sitting on the long rows of subway seats. For once, he wanted to be back at the placid, timid Minki and be unnoticed.

Maybe, he wanted to reserve his energy so he could chat with his 'daddies' once he goes home, particularly his favorite one in the pseudonym of Kim JR.

He entered the middle cabin which was surprisingly almost empty. It was eerie how only a handful of souls were present in that cabin. Almost all of them were either dozing off or staring out of the window.

He walked towards the back portion, wanting to isolate himself from everybody but his eyes caught a man quietly looking out of the window at the farthermost seat. The man was almost unnoticeable, maybe because of his evidently small frame which was almost the same as the already slender Minki's. Even if the man was only showing his side profile, his alluring eyes, cute nose, high cheekbones and his supple looking lips could tell that the man was handsome.

The man, noticing that he was being watched, craned his neck towards the dumbstruck high school student. Minki stiffened on his spot, not moving despite the train running. There was something about the man's gaze that beckoned Minki to finally shift on his feet and sit on front of the stranger despite the undeniable amount of available chairs around.

He pretended to be nonchalant by taking out his phone to scroll on his newly taken pictures. He so badly want to check his mail's inbox to see what his daddies, especially his JR, said about his tempting photos. But no, Minki wanted to steal glances on the rather attractive man on front of him. He immediately took note of the small but prominent name tag on the man's vest, which said 'Kim Jonghyun' on it. Judging from his apparel which consisted of a black vest, white, crisp dress shirt, silky, purple tie, slacks and jet black hair gorgeously swept to the side, he may be an officeworker or a professional of some sort.

Minki knew the other man was also observing him, and Minki had to bite his lip to suppress a squeal from coming out.

He stopped doing so, however, when he grew uncomfortable knowing that the other was not stealing glances anymore. The stranger was _shamelessly staring_ at him for a good five seconds before looking at something on his phone. After that, he would gaze at Minki again with furrowed eyebrows, then back on scanning something on his phone, as if he was checking something about Minki that could be seen in the stranger's own device.

He knew the other one was checking him out, not really in a subtle and discreet way. The actions rang sirens and bells inside the boy's mind but the other's aura was telling him to lay back, enjoy and indulge the undivided attention.

Minki decided to keep his phone in his bag. It wasn't like he had any serious relationship with those people in the internet, right? It wouldn't hurt to be a bad boy for once, and to focus his attention on someone alive, who was right on front of him, hungrily raking his form.

A staring contest soon ensued, and the man proved to be the winner in it. Despite the cool air, sweat was starting to form on the student's forehead, the sexual tension becoming unbearable. He was melting at the penetrating gaze of the man who seemed to be mentally undressing him; add up the fact that this Jonghyun was constantly licking his lips like Minki was a piece of fresh meat to devour.

It seemed that this guy had something in his sleeves by the way he started smirking at Minki. Minki's suspicions were confirmed when the man's hand—which Minki noted was smaller than his own hand, _how cute_ —went on the fly of his zipper, zipped it open and slipped his hand inside.

Normal people would have been appalled to see such a blatant display of disrespect but Minki found it rather erotic and arousing in a way that a tent pitched in his own panties.

His hidden desires and the authentic version of himself were never normal anyway; at least, that was what the society made him believe.

Minki thought that the man believed that the high schooler on front of him was someone with breasts and a pussy. A sudden wave of anxiety washed over him especially when Jonghyun was clearly aroused with the young blood on front of him.

For the first time in that day, Minki gathered the courage to be honest. He knew that this ride was going to be either an exciting or a disappointing one depending on Jonghyun's response to Minki's true nature. There was no use hiding the tiny set of balls and dick between his legs especially when he was planning to touch himself, so the student did what he knew needed to be done.

Minki slouched a bit to push his hips forward. He oh so slowly raised his skirt like he was testing the waters, revealing a pale set of thighs and of course, his little bulge covered by the lacy fabric of his black panties.

The twink shrank to himself at the chuckle that left Jonghyun's mouth. Minki thought that the other was mocking him, but the elder male's smile said otherwise. Jonghyun had a pleasant expression on that almost looked sweet, had not his lips turned into a teasing smirk when he took out his own erection, standing proudly on front of the wide-eyed spectator.

It was not necessarily big but it was somewhat above the average size. The beautiful curve of Jonghyun's dick heightened Minki's excitement, loving the fact that it was hard just because of him. The veiny underside made Minki's mouth water, wanting to take it to his mouth to have a taste.

Minki nearly moaned when the bold exhibitionist started pumping his own length. He languidly stroked it to full hardness in such a way that had Minki's little penis aching in his tight underwear. He was squirming on his seat, his hands going clammy while locking his gaze on the hand pumping the purplish, angry member on front of him.

Minki's hand was trailing its way on his thigh, trekking up to the direction of his clothed bulge when he suddenly heard Jonghyun's tongue clicking. He looked up to see the other's intense stare, shaking his head. The elder mouthed something along the lines of 'do not,' and to Minki's utter surprise, he was obedient enough to comply.

He did not know why, but Jonghyun, despite his slender frame, had an aura enough to profess authority. Minki felt inferior; he felt the need to submit and obey.

Minki let out a needy whimper, watching as the front of his lacy underwear gradually soaked with leaking precum with every sexy, guttural groan that left Jonghyun's mouth.

Jonghyun, not stopping his ministrations with himself, gestured his other hand on his own dress shirt, relaying a silent message to Minki. The younger male immediately understood it and hastily loosened his tie. He nearly choked himself from so much excitement, earning him a low chuckle from Jonghyun.

Minki pouted, embarrassed on making a fool of himself, to which Jonghyun further chuckled.

"Do it slowly," Jonghyun said in a raspy tone that had Minki nearly cumming. It was the first time he heard the stranger's voice other than the sexual groans he had been hearing since they started this dirty deed. Minki thought that it was the sexiest voice he had ever heard, even far better than what he heard in porn.

Like the good boy he was, Minki obeyed the man on front of him. He opened his uniform's blazer, sliding it from his arms before brashly putting it and the tie in his bag. He tried his best to open his own white dress shirt as sensually as he could, gradually revealing the almost see-through bra beneath holding the foam for his fake breasts. He carefully lowered his bra and took off the foam pads, nervous at the reaction he might get from this hot stranger.

Jonghyun was pleased based on the devilish smirk he flashed Minki. His pleasant expression turned into one of him cocking an eyebrow up when it took a good five seconds for Minki to remain unmoved on his seat. The student, knowing that the other one wanted a show, started rubbing his hands on his flat, pale chest. A mewl left his mouth when his fingers accidentally brushed against his perky nipple. Jonghyun seemed to like the reaction by the way his hand's speed increased, tugging his cock in a moderate pace. He smirked at Minki, making the babe hornier that had him pulling and tweaking his nipples. He bit his lip, not wanting to be caught by a handful of passengers that may or may not be sleeping.

Though, he could not deny that the possibility of being caught masturbating with a stranger was rather _new, thrilling, hot._

Minki tried his best not to shut his eyes despite the toe-curling pleasure of playing with his sensitive buds. He desired to see that glorious cock sliding in and out of Jonghyun's hand, imagining that it was his mouth or tight virgin hole that was being impaled by such dick.

Minki also wanted to see the smoldering gaze that was reading him like an open book. He loved the attention that was solely placed on him, only for him, and somehow, he also wanted to be the only one to hear the husky groans and moans of the male before him.

He slipped his fingers in his mouth, not forgetting to louden the sucking noises and to look like a total slut. He wetted his long digits before rolling his nipples between them, moaning at the cold slickness. He thumbed them, thinking that it was Jonghyun doing the erotic deed and was the one suckling them.

Finally, the man before him had mercy and let Minki touch his own throbbing cock. Minki gave a nod at Jonghyun's finger gesturing to the younger's cock that was straining uncomfortably in its lacy confinements for the past minutes. A blushing Minki palmed his growing erection while staring at the man with half-hooded eyes, desperately wanting Jonghyun to tell him to do something.

The elder, in turn, gestured for him to take off his underwear. As if on autopilot, Minki immediately stopped palming himself and slipped his dainty fingers in the hem of his panties. He lifted his thighs a bit to lower the nuisance of an underwear down to his knees. He sighed in utter relief once the cold air hit his standing little member, freeing it from its confinements. It made him beet red in shame to expose his private part on front of someone—a _stranger_ to say the least—for the very first time. The most that he did was send topless photos or clothed outlines of his ass online, thinking that showing a completely private aspect of himself to one person should be only for his future lover.

But what was he doing now? Surprisingly, he did not feel uncomfortable. He was anxious for the other person's response, but he knew deep down that he was enjoying the teasing smile the other shot him, particularly his member.

Jonghyun was not chuckling, but an endearing smile could be found on his lips. It was like he was amused of seeing such a cute little cock for the first time or was amazed at the fact that such thing exists. He beckoned Minki to come closer, and Minki walked towards the seat beside Jonghyun. The other stopped pumping himself, only to support Minki by holding his wrists because of the moving train. Minki could not care about the knowledge that the other just held him by a precum stained hand, because the train just entered a dark tunnel that made it harder for him to balance himself and that he appreciated the gentlemanly gesture.

Once his bum settled on the seat rather ungracefully, he let out a whimper, not because of the darkness engulfing them but because of the hand that grasped his erected cock. He dug his fingernails on the leather headrest, gasping from the warmth emanating from Jonghyun's hand that was slowly but surely pumping Minki's cock. The student threw his head back in pleasure once he felt the other stopping on the tip, fondling, pinching and thumbing the sensitive head all over again. The lack of ability to see in the dark was making Jonghyun's ministrations more intense and extraordinary.

Minki could feel goosebumps breaking through every plane of his smooth skin with every glide of the callous hand on his throbbing arousal. It was the first time he let someone touch him, and thankfully, it turned out to be someone who he deemed was experienced enough to make him see a glimpse of heaven by a mere handjob.

He unconsciously bucked his hips at the hand wrapping around him, letting out high pitched kitten noises that sounded so foreign to him, because whenever he touched himself, all he did was grunt on the pillow. He knew that they would be caught if this kept on going, so he bit his hand to suppress the moans he was shamelessly letting out. Muffled mewls were all the adventurous students made until a rather forceful hand gripped on his wrist.

"I want to hear your music, baby." A shiver ran through MInki's spine at the undeniable course of pleasure overwhelming his shaking body with the gruffy command that rang through the pitch black darkness. His hand was then directed to something searing hot and leaking, which he realized was Jonghyun's dick.

He gripped on the cock in desperation of pleasing the very kind stranger making him feel like he was on cloud nine, especially for a horny closet gay, a timid and boneless nerd, like him. Years of jerking himself off proved to be useful as he already knew what to do to show at least a bit of gratitude to this Kim Jonghyun. Minki trailed his thumb along the veiny underside, causing Jonghyun to groan and flinch, before thumbing the cock's slit and teasing the dick lips for more precum to gush out.

Minki found it hard to concentrate though, because Jonghyun was doubling his efforts to take the younger to the edge. Jonghyun's small hand was enough to wrap almost all of MInki's little size, and he tugged it, causing a series of whimpers of his name to fall from Minki's lips. The elder incessantly thumbed the younger's head while his other fingers were caressing the boy's smooth balls. The cock in his hand was constantly dribbling with precum, and he knew that the boy was close to orgasm.

Minki, on the other hand, was pumping the dick in his hand, loving the way it was twitching and drooling sticky precum. He was increasing his pace with every moment, all in a while garbling nonsense with his face buried on Jonghyun's shoulder. Their pants and gasps for air were mixing in the background together with the sound of the train running on the railroad, and soon, they were in their own world, trying their best to bring one another to orgasm.

They did not notice the train getting out of the tunnel, too immersed at the sensation of the hands on their own members. Minki was twitching way too much, so Jonghyun fastened his pace, eager to see the beautiful vixen cumming because of his hand.

His hand that was not jerking Minki tilted the whimpering boy's chin to make him meet his lustful gaze.

"Let it out," he whispered, his lips centimeters away from Minki's parted ones, "cum for me, baby boy."

With one last sultry moan, white, long ribbons burst from his cock. He buried his face on Jonghyun's collar, muffling the noises he was shamelessly letting out as Jonghyun continued rubbing along the head, causing more cum to spurt. His cum soiled Jonghyun's hand and Minki's own raised skirt. His own hand tightened around Jonghyun in sheer pleasure of the most powerful orgasm he ever had. The elder, taken aback by the sudden pressure around his dick and the sight of the young blood coming before him, followed suit, shooting his cum in Minki's hand. It barely missed his slacks that pooled down on his knees and his dress shirt, and he stopped right after the quivering student ended his own long orgasm.

Jonghyun held the beauty close by his other hand trying to balance themselves on their seats. Both felt limp and exhausted from their powerful releases, with Minki gasping for air and Jonghyun panting harshly.  Jonghyun chuckled once he saw Minki taking big gulps of air in sheer breathlessness. He ruffled the boy's hair while playing with the extensions, watching as the scenery outside became more familiar. He unwrapped his hand around the teen's cock who did the same with Jonghyun's own. He reached for his tissue in his bag and wiped the mess while Minki's head laid limp on the elder's shoulder.

Minki was slowly drifting to sleep. The man's breaths on top of his head, the relaxing caresses on his hair, his perfume and aftershave all made the teen feel at home, something he never felt in his own house. He was soon, so soon to falling into slumber had not the gravity of what just happened crashed on him like a ten-wheeler truck.

 

 

He, Choi Minki, also known as Ren in the internet, just masturbated...

 

 

On front of a complete stranger.

 

 

He, an eighteen year-old closet gay,

 

 

Touched his own dick,

 

 

Played with himself,

 

 

And jerked off the said stranger's cock, too...

 

 

 

In a fucking public train,

 

 

At like, 5PM in the afternoon.

 

 

 

_Shit._

 

 

 

He screeched in horror, not caring if he woke up any deep sleeper in the train or if he scared the life out of Kim Jonghyun. Minki pushed him away, earning a grunt of surprise from the other. He pulled out his blazer from his bag to cover his almost bare chest. He grabbed his bag, stood on his wobbly legs, fixed his underwear and skirt, and ran to the other side of the cabin. He did not mind if the train was on the process of coming to a halt in the station; what was important was that he needed to stay away from the stranger.

 

 

 _Stupid Minki. So embarrassing. Fuck you, fuck your libido. What if he was someone you know or is a distant relative? Fucckkk._ He murmured to himself while impatiently tapping his foot on front of the doors. His face was flushed and his fists were balled beside him as he waited for the doors to open wide so he could run for his shame and dignity, if he still had any.

The unfortunate thing was, before he could even make his not-so-gracious exit, a small, warm hand already wrapped around his bony wrist.

 

He knew that smell. He knew that touch. He knew that aura.

 

The man behind him craned his head a little to reach the slightly taller student's ear, whispering the words that had Choi Minki's life turning around to a point of no return forever.

 

 

 

"Hello, my name is Kim Jonghyun, but online, I go with Kim JR. My home is just a few blocks away. Would my baby _Ren_ want to go have fun with Daddy?"

 

 

\--

For those who are confused, Jonghyun was the same as the Kim JR who Minki (a.k.a. Ren in the internet) had known through Omegle. They maintained their relationship through e-mails because Minki is a cautious twat scared of sharing his SNS. Jonghyun kept on looking at Minki before he masturbated because he saw that the one on front of him was wearing the very clothes Ren sent through the e-mail that day. Jonghyun was verifying if the person on the phone is the same as the actual one on front of him, and to his relief, it really was his baby who always made him throb even through the internet.

 

And no. No sequel.


End file.
